A Short Assertion on Manaless Planes
by AbZHz101
Summary: Stolen from Nicol Bolas's personal archives this short document shows the relationship of Chakra and Mana as seen through the Eldar Dragon's eyes.


**To everyone who follows the Western Calandar, Happy New Year! I've browsed through the Crossover section and saw a trend I didn't like so I decided to try and buck it! Using what I know about Yin and Yang Chakra and the natures of Mana from articles by Wizards of the Coast as references here's how I think they come together.**

**As a note on certain things: Both Naruto and the Kyuubi are Planeswalkers. When the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto neither one had "ascended" yet, and their Sparks were put "side-by-side" in the seal. Because of the odd nature of the seal both Sparks became the type that existed before the Mend, insead of staying in the altered form that all other Sparks are in now, post-Mend. When Naruto was thrown off the cliff by Jiraya the sparks both ignited. Naruto Walked before he could hit the ground.**

**The first Planeswalker that Naruto meets is Nicol Bolas who shows them how to Planeswalk and sends them on their way for his own reasons.**

* * *

A quick assertion on "Mana-less" planes from the archival notes of Nicol Bolas:

It has been a long time since I have tasted that plane. Those two oozed the mana of their native plane- which translates to "Land of Energies Given Flesh"- as all Planeswalkers do immediately after their first Walk. The taste of that particular combination- I can never forget it. White and Green, Blue and Red, and a touch of both Black and Colorless to tie it all together- Chakra, they called it- such a sweet form of Mana, almost like the combination of strawberry, blueberry, yellow apple, and raw sugar with a hint of salt in the concoction to keep you from vibrating so fast as to prove wave functions on a macro scale. So decadent, so potent, and so full of power that I found beneath me when I went there before the Mending.

The combination of Green and White Mana- life force, what they call Physical energy- with so much it is little wonder the beings there are so hardy. When these two dominate the other four, it is called Yang Chakra. Its opposite, Yin Chakra, comes from Blue and Red Mana as one being stronger than the rest- the force of imagination, creativity, mischief, and union of the mind and heart.

Black Mana is much less common and only dominates in _certain_ "Forbidden Techniques and Methods" or finds itself used in equal measure with the others in "Sealing Arts." Such a powerful take on the rune arts- and they don't know what they have accomplished. The blood in the ink draws and binds the ambient Black Mana into the ritual, combining all the Mana types for one purpose.

And yet, I fell even with the "Chakra" flowing through their veins and Old Sparks, learning the Multiverse's usual use of Mana will be one of the most difficult things they will ever attempt, simply because they do not know one type of Mana when it is alone. They only know Mana in its combinations; they do not know the morality and laws of White, nor the ambition and selfreliance of Black, the emotions and passions of Red, the meticulous calculations of Blue- not even the resilience and spirituality of Green.

The reason why so many mistake that plane with so much Mana for one with none, comes from the fact that humans of that plane are just a bit different. They cannot naturally absorb Mana from their surroundings; why I do not know, but when any Planeswalker takes human shape they take on this defect, seemingly cutting them off from the abundant Mana around them. Knowledge of this phenomenon is enough to prevent it, or it was before the Mend, I have not dared to return to it after, the potential risk before regaining mine own Old Spark is too great, but knowing that the Old Spark is regainable, this is the happiest I have felt in a long time. Those two are worth observing.

I've sent an imp to shadow them. I have a feeling that once they make it to Ravinca, where some of the best time mages live- if that boy is to make his fight on time, those are his best bet- I want to see firsthand just how much he will shake things up just by being himself. My enemies and servants all expect my plans to take centuries or millennia to unfold, so to keep them distracted sometimes I must put into motion a plan with either a quick payoff and no discernible long term benefits, or ones that seem meager at best. But sometimes I do things because I can and I find it funny- and if it happens to drive everyone else up the wall trying to find deeper significance where there is none, allowing my true goals to flourish in their inattention, so much the better.


End file.
